Buena Vista Pictures Distribution
Buena Vista Distribution Company 1953–1966 buenavista1959bw-wide.JPG|B&W variation d28405-17821.jpg|B&W Variation #2 buenavista1959-wide.JPG buenavista1959-wide2.JPG|''Swiss Family Robinson'' (1960) bandicam 2014-12-02 13-04-21-656.png|''The Three Caballeros'' (1944, 1960 reissue) Buena Vista 1961.jpg|''101 Dalmatians'' (1961) Buena Vista 1963.jpg|''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) Buenavista1964_MaryPoppins.jpg|''Mary Poppins'' (1964) GW372H146.png|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) GW361H156.jpg GW340H149.jpg|''Grand Canyonscope'' (1954) GW333H151.png|''The Great Locomotive Chase (1956)'' GW301H154.jpg|''Nature's Strangest Creatures'' (1959) GW281H151.jpg|''Westward Ho, The Wagons!'' (1956) GW280H153.jpg|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) GW273H147.jpg|''Perri'' (1957) GW273H144.jpg|''Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier'' (1955) GW272H145.jpg|''Davy Crockett and the River Pirates'' (1956) GW261H145.jpg|''Man in Space'' (1955) GW216H150.jpg|''Noah's Ark'' (1959) GW212H158.jpg GW209H156.jpg|''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' (1967) GW204H154-1.jpg GW200H150-19.jpg|''The Shaggy Dog'' (1959) GW200H149.png|''Johnny Tremain'' (1957) GW199H153.jpg GW198H150-1.jpg GW198H149 widescreen.jpg|''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1953) GW196H152.jpg GW196H148.jpg|''The Littlest Outlaw'' (1955) GW194H145-2.jpg GW194H145-1.jpg GW189H142.jpg BVdo'g.png|''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' (1959) Savage-sam-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpeg|''Savage Sam'' (1963) 1966–1981 buenavista1965.JPG|Fullscreen version Buenavista1965a.png|''Follow Me, Boys!'' (1966) vlcsnap-2014-02-23-02h02m49s97.png|''The Jungle Book'' (1967) vlcsnap-2014-08-11-10h53m13s224.png|''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' (1975) vlcsnap-2014-08-11-11h06m50s210.png|''Gus'' (1976) vlcsnap-2014-08-11-18h57m44s160.png|''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) GW222H150.png|''The Cat From Outer Space'' (1978) vlcsnap-2014-07-12-21h33m00s95.png|''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) vlcsnap-2014-07-12-21h37m33s13.png|''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) closing (The only difference is how it's positioned.) 1979–1984 buenavista1982.JPG|Fullscreen variation vlcsnap-2014-08-11-10h55m33s98.png|''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' (1979) vlcsnap-2014-08-11-19h06m12s123.png|''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) GW205H150.jpeg|''Frankenweenie'' (1984) GW188H150 (1).jpeg 1979–1987 In-credit disclaimer variants GW199H152.jpg|''The Black Hole'' (1979) GW276H187.jpg|''Condorman'' (1981) buenavista1982_nightcrossing.jpg|Disney's Night Crossing (1982) buenavista1982_tex.jpg|''Tex'' (1982) GW198H151.jpg|''Tron'' (1982) BuenaVistaLogoFromTimBurtonsVincent.png|Tim Burton's Vincent (1982) buenavista1983_somethingwicked.jpg|''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' (1983) buenavista1983_nevercrywolf.jpg|''Never Cry Wolf'' (1983) SplashBuenaVistaDistribution.png|''Splash'' (1984) buenavista1985_returntooz.jpg|''Return to Oz'' (1985) GW197H148.jpg|''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) bandicam 2016-03-07 16-13-34-700.jpg|''My Science Project'' (1985) IMG_2406.PNG|''The Journey of Natty Gann'' (1985) buenavista1985_onemagicchristmas.jpg|''One Magic Christmas'' (1985) Buena Vista Pictures Distribution 1987–2007 GW202H148.jpeg|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986, 1992 reissue) buenavista1987.png|''Can't Buy Me Love'' (1987) Buena Vista Pictures 1987.jpg|''Good Morning, Vietnam'' (1987) Whoframedrogerrabbitbuenavista.png|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) GW212H148.jpg|''Oliver & Company'' (1988) Screenshot (20113).png|''Shoot To Kill'' (1988) GW266H150-1.jpg|''Tummy Trouble'' (1989) Buenavista1993.jpg|''Rollercoaster Rabbit'' (1990) buenavista1986.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2002 reissue) Offhisrockersbuenavista.png|''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'' (1992) aladdinbuenavista.png|''Aladdin'' (1992) Muppetchristmascarolbuenavista.png|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) Trailmixupbuenavista.png|''Trail Mix-Up'' (1993) Nightmarebeforechristmasbuenavista.png|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) Goofymoviebuenavista.png|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) GW279H159.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) Muppettreasureislandbuenavista.png|''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) jamesandthegiantpeachbuenavista.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) GW197H148-1.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) Buena_Vista_Pictures_Distribution_-_Hercules.jpg|''Hercules'' (1997) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-23h20m43s032.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) toystory2buenavista.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) johnhenrybuenavista.png|''John Henry'' (2000) Tiggermoviebuenavista.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) Dinosaurbuenavista.png|''Dinosaur'' (2000) Buena_Vista_Pictures_Distribution_Disclaimer_102_Dalmatians.png|''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) emperorsnewgroovebuenavista.png|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) Atlantislostempirebuenavista.png|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) GW240H150.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) liloandstitchbuenavista.png|''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) Spiritedawaybuenavista.png|''???'' (2002) GW256H146.jpg|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) Junglebook2buenavista.png|''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) Pigletsbigmoviebuenavista.png|''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) findingnemobuenavista.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) Brotherbearbuenavista.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) GW245H148.png|''Teacher's Pet'' (2004) Homeontherangebuenavista.png|''Home on the Range'' (2004) lorenzobuenavista.png|''Lorenzo'' (2004) Theincrediblesbuenavista.png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) Poohheffalumpmoviebuenavista.png|''Pooh's Hefffalump Movie'' (2005) IMG_2403.PNG|''Bambi'' (1942, 2005 DVD) IMG_2405.JPG|''Cinderella'' (1950, 2005 DVD) Chickenlittlebuenavista.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) Wildbuenavista.png|''The Wild'' (2006) Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12958.jpg|''Cars'' (2006) littlematchgirlbuenavista.png|''The Little Match Girl'' (2006) peterpanbuenavista.png|''Peter Pan'' (1953, 2007 DVD) meettherobinsonsbuenavista.png|''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) Ratatouillebuenavista.png|''Ratatouille'' (2007) Note Buena Vista is only a distribution studio, and has never produced movies of its own. See also *Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Defunct movie studios Category:Distribution Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Burbank Category:California Category:Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Buena Vista